Kismat Ka Khel
by Kaajal
Summary: For Rikki and Laila, life was a game, a gamble. You won some, you lost some. But when their paths crossed, neither could have predicted just how complicated the game would become... Jhoom Barabar Jhoom
1. No Inhibitions

**Disclaimer: **While this story may contain Rikki-Alvira moments as taken and adapted from the movie, it will focus more on Rikki-Laila.

_

* * *

No Inhibitions_

It was yet another night at Jharokha.

Laila hummed to herself as she twirled around the small attic room, her short gold skirt swishing around her thighs.

"Oi, Laila! Get ready to come down! They're waiting for you!" Shabnam_ji_ called from the staircase below.

"Coming, coming," Laila replied, closing the door to her room. Daintily, she sat down at her vanity and checked herself in the mirror. _Perfect._

She had come to Southall a few years ago, looking for work, lured by the promise of wealth and good fortune. It had certainly seemed more alluring than the prospect of an arranged marriage to a man she had known next to nothing about. Upon arriving, of course, she had discovered that there weren't many decent working opportunities for a Punjabi girl like her. Desperate, she had come to Jharokha, where Shabnam had taken her in and trained her to work as a prostitute. Most days, Laila danced at the Glassy Junction, but every Friday, she performed at Jharokha.

Laila smiled ruefully at her reflection in the mirror. This wasn't what she had wanted to be when she had severed all ties with her family back in Bhatinda. But _kya kare_? She had been helpless…And now, although she had so many men at her feet…She felt empty inside.

"Laila!" Shabnam_ji_ called again.

Laila hurried downstairs, where Shabnam_ji_ was waiting impatiently. "Sorry, _ji_. My darling, _pyaari_ Shabbo Aunty…" Laila hugged her, resting her chin on the elder lady's shoulder.

Shabbo's frown eased into a smile. Laila's charm never failed to weaken her resolve. Shabbo had always thought of Laila as her own daughter ever since she had come to Jharokha two years ago. It had pained her to see such a beautiful, innocent girl transform into the hard, foul-mouthed woman that Laila now was. But Shabbo knew, deep, deep inside, that Laila was still pure at heart. And that was what mattered.

* * *

Dancing came naturally to Laila. It was her passion, her freedom. She was a free bird in the open sky when she danced. There were no inhibitions, no boundaries. She had always loved to sing, as well. Her voice was mellifluous, almost haunting. She performed often, catering to the cheering crowds at the club, and that energy gave her a new high every day. But when she was alone, she sang to the stars. She sang to express herself, because she couldn't do so otherwise. Being a prostitute was like being a caged bird. There was nowhere to go, nothing to see. It was a monotonous life for Laila, but only because she had detached herself from her emotions when she worked for her pay. She felt nothing at all. All her emotions and energy went into performing for her audiences at Jharokha. Then, she could let her hair down and let the music wash over her, and she would be free… 

_"Koi_ _aayega…Koi aayega…Koi aayega chori chori khwabon mein aayega…_"

The crowd went crazy. All eyes were on Laila as she sang and danced. She was a true diva, teasing the men in the crowd with her smiles. It came so easily to her, it was second-nature.

About halfway through the song, Laila noticed Shabbo_ji_'s old friend, who she fondly called Huffy Bhai, weaving through the throngs of people. She was glad to see him at Jharokha again. The man behind him, however, caught Laila's attention.

She had never seen him around Southall before. He was very tall, well-built, and strangely attractive. Laila watched him as a music interlude played. He had lost sight of Huffy Bhai, and was trying to find him. In his anxiety, he knocked over a bartender's tray, spilling beer all over the poor man. He flinched and shielded his face as the bartender raised a fist, threatening to punch him. Laila laughed aloud. He was definitely new here.

* * *

"O Laila! _Kamaal hai_! You haven't changed at all since the last time I saw you!" Huffy Bhai caught up to her after she had finished her song. 

Laila smiled at him. "Are you talking about me or my dancing?" she replied slyly.

Huffy Bhai offered her his arm. She accepted, and they began to walk.

"Ah! Got me trapped again! Both, of course!" he chuckled. "How have you been, my dear?"

She waved her hand impatiently and scoffed. "I'm still the same. Nothing much happens around here, anyway. Now tell me, how have **you** been? You just disappeared about two months back. New deal?" Laila didn't mention the tall man. She had a feeling that she would find out about him soon enough.

Huffy Bhai nodded. "I went back to India for a bit. To pick up new stuff, you know. And I found something great! Irreplaceable!"

"Hmm. Really?" Laila's curiosity was rising. _That "thing" couldn't possibly be – _

"Rikki darling! I want you to meet someone." Huffy Bhai let go of Laila's arm and strolled over to the tall man, beaming. Laila followed, and came to a stop in front of the two of them.

"Rikki, this is Laila. Laila, meet my new business partner, Rikki Thukral." Huffy Bhai patted Rikki's shoulder. "You two can talk a bit. I'll be chatting with Shabbo," he added.

Laila waved to him as he walked away. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Rikki was watching her. _Another one falls hook, line, and sinker…_

"Are you just going to look at me all night?" Laila turned to face him, swishing her long brown hair over her shoulder as she did so.

Rikki blinked in surprise. Laila was quite possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And the most forward. He was already mesmerized by her although he had just met her.

"I, uh…Sorry, _ji_." Rikki looked startled as Laila laughed. She liked the sound of his voice. Deep, rich, with a typical Punjabi _twang_ to it.

"No need to be so formal with me. I'm certainly not any older than you," she led Rikki to a table nearby and motioned for him to sit. "So, Huffy Bhai went to India and brought you back, huh? I was wondering why he hadn't been coming here." She raised an eyebrow inquiringly. _Hopefully that will break the ice. _

"Yeah, I guess he liked the way I handled customers back in Bhatinda. I got class," he replied, flashing her a smile.

Laila felt her heart skip a beat. _What the hell is wrong with me? Laila, you're a prostitute. Get a grip. No attachments… _"That I can see," she nodded, her eyes twinkling.

She was teasing him, and he knew it.

"They called me the Baadshah of Bhatinda," Rikki grinned. "Life was good."

"Why'd you come here, then? Bigger and better things?"

Rikki nodded. "I'm here to become the Sultan of Southall next."

"A bit ambitious, are we?" Laila propped her chin up on her hand. "Well, _munna_, I think you'll do just fine here. Trust me. I know this place inside-out."

Rikki looked at her curiously. "Why? What do you do?"

_It'd be better if you don't know, munna…_She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud whistle.

"Hey, Laila!" A young man seated a few tables away called out to her. Laila waved in return, smiling sweetly. Rikki was watching her again, somewhat uncomfortably. She turned back to him, her smile fading.

"_Saala…_He's always flirting with me whenever he comes here. _Harami_…" she murmured angrily under her breath.

Rikki looked from the man to Laila. "But you…you work here, don't you? You're a dancer? Aren't you used to all of that by now?"

Laila looked down at the table, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Laila_ji_?"

Laila slowly raised her eyes to meet his. "You'll find out sooner or later."

Rikki frowned, his eyes serious. "Find out what?"

"That I'm a prostitute."

Rikki hadn't expected to hear that. Maybe he hadn't wanted to hear it. The way that Laila spoke, walked, moved…everything she did had enchanted him. Everything made sense now, and he wasn't sure he liked the truth. Because whether he liked it or not, the truth was that he had fallen victim to Laila's charms…

* * *

Author's Note: The song _Koi Aayega_ is from the movie "Asambhav" - it really helps to listen to the song! 


	2. Idiotic Blunders

Author's Note: Actually, this is more of an announcement...SnickerishRogue and I have decided to co-author this fanfic! And of course, I'm eternally grateful to her for coming to my aid whenever I need inspiration...

From this point forward, please pardon any swearing...It's just what Laila does. _

* * *

_

_Idiotic Blunders_

_Idiot! _Rikki mentally slapped himself. He had been a total idiot to fall for her. She had done it all on purpose, he knew. That was her job. It's what people like her did. They used their beauty and charms to seduce the opposite sex, and those stupid enough would easily fall prey to their wiles. Apparently he was stupid enough to fall for her charms.

He hated people like her, who toyed with hearts and emotions to make a living, without caring about the consequences. The fact was, as Rikki had always believed, that people like her had hearts of stone. Maybe they didn't have hearts at all. How could they pretend to like so many men, and then leave them in the dust without a second thought?

He hated her. He hated her, he hated her…

Then why did he see her face when he least expected it? Why did her laughter still ring in his ears?

He didn't know how to answer himself. And it unsettled him that he didn't have any answers.

"So, Rikki darling! How are you feeling?"

Huffy Bhai was smiling up at him. "Did you have a good time?"

Rikki nodded faintly. "Yeah. Thanks, Huffy Bhai."

"It's the best place to go on a Friday night." Huffy Bhai sat down in a chair opposite Rikki's bed. "That Laila…"

Oh no. Not her…

"She's a stunner, isn't she?"

"Hmmm." Rikki nodded again. She was a stunner, all right. But he wasn't going to admit it, especially not to Huffy Bhai.

"_Bas_? Nothing else?" Huffy Bhai looked mildly amused at Rikki's lack of enthusiasm.

"Is there really anything else to say?" He was trying to be indifferent, but Huffy Bhai wasn't going to live with that.

"Well, you were talking with her, na? And you seemed to be having a good time."

"You didn't tell me about her job." Rikki replied quietly, looking at Huffy Bhai.

He seemed slightly flustered, but only for a second. "I told you that she was a dancer," he said.

"Not that. Her real job."

Huffy Bhai was silent for a moment. "It was her choice to tell you, and she did. Rikki, I know you feel awkward around people like her, but she's very close to me. Shabbo cares for her like she would care for a daughter, and I feel the same way. You'll have to give her the respect she deserves. Just do that much, if nothing more."

Rikki nodded reluctantly. "Okay, Huffy Bhai. If you say so-"

"Wonderful! That's the way to be, Rikki."

Huffy Bhai had apparently come upstairs to ask him about Laila, because he left the attic soon afterward, leaving Rikki to his thoughts.

Respect. If Huffy Bhai wanted Rikki to treat Laila with respect, of course he would respect her. On the other hand, maybe it would be better if he just avoided her…Then he wouldn't risk making any more fatal blunders…From now on, he would keep his distance…

* * *

If that was the way he was going to be then it was fine with her. Laila kicked her shoes off her feet, and massaged her heels. 

Maybe she shouldn't have told Rikki so callously that she was a prostitute. Maybe then his demeanor wouldn't have changed all of a sudden. He probably was like everyone else, looking down at her, for being who she was.

Laila had learnt the harsh truth earlier in her life. That to be in her profession she had to learn to be callous or risk getting hurt. What was that saying? Something about hurting others before they had a chance to hurt you.

"_Saala,_ why should I care what he thinks? _Meri jooti…"_ Laila sighed. For some reason she did care what Rikki thought.

She could still remember his eyes, as he'd smiled at her. They were so kind, it made her feel warm all over. A warmth she'd never felt before. She rubbed her arms as the feeling washed over her.

"_Thand hai?" _Shabnam_ji_ walked in, inquiring if Laila was feeling cold.

"With my tough skin, no way. Don't worry."

"But I always worry, my dearest. It's my job. Besides I saw that guy at the bar harassing you again. You have to be careful."

Laila hugged Shabnam_ji, _"I know, my _pyaari_ Shabbo Aunty, but he's not bad. _Apna Haath Safaai, _he only flirts harmlessly, and on the occasion his hands wander. I don't think I have anything to worry about."

"_Paagal!_ Okay, if you say so. What about that _Bhatinda ka Chokra, _Huffy_ Bhai_ brought in today? You guys seemed to be having fun."

"Who?" Laila pretended not to know what Shabnam_ji_ was talking about.

"That, what's his name? Ronnie Thakkar?"

"Rikki Thukral." Laila supplied, the name coming easily to her. Another thing to add to the list of "Why Rikki Thukral bothered her." How was it that she managed to remember his name after only one meeting but had a hard time recalling _Haath Safaai's_ real name, considering he bothered her everyday?

"So you do know who I am talking about?" Shabnam_ji_ interrupted Laila's thoughts. "What did you think of him?"

"Well, he's a guy. That pretty much sums it all up, right there. All guys are _saalas. _Nothing much to it." Except that he wasn't like other guys she'd spent time with, and she didn't know why.

Laila shook away her thoughts. It wouldn't help thinking like that. She'd made a rule that she abided by. No relationships, no attachments in her field. It was easier that way. Just let the men do what they wanted. She got her money and she was happy. It paid for her survival. That was all there was to it. Rikki Thukral wasn't going to change a thing. She wasn't going to let him.

* * *

Author's Note: Just a quick crash course in Hindi: Haath ki Safaai, literally meaning "cleaned by hand," is used figuratively to talk about stealing. Since one of Laila's customers seems so loose with his hands, she nicknames him Haath Safaai ('cause that's just what Laila does). 


	3. Alleyway Trysts

_Alleyway Trysts_

"Damn it! Another wasted night. What say, Bindi?" Laila massaged the back of her neck.

"_Saala,_ no one good. Only _kadkis_ tonight." Bindi snorted, rifling through her purse.

Laila sighed. It had been the same on her side. All of them _kadkis,_ meaning they wanted a lot of action but weren't willing to pay enough for it. She wanted to feed herself, but it didn't mean she'd take any random Tom who walked up to her. She had a rate to maintain.

"Glassy Junction used to be filled with the popular crowd. Saturdays used to be my money-making night. Now I get better offers at Jharokha."

Bindi made a face, "It's the new management. What can you expect when the owner is stingy? The only reason I come here is because it's a familiar place. The new places, I heard funny stories… so I stay away."

"Yeah. Well, I think I'm going to call it a night." Laila looked at the clock, and then scanned the crowd, searching for a potential client. "Besides, these new heels are killing me."

Laila bade Bindi goodbye, and then let the owner know she was leaving, before walking out.

The cool air that greeted her was a relief from the stale smoke that surrounded the Glassy Junction. She loosened her hair from the ponytail that she'd tied, and spread her arms as she welcomed the breeze. For that moment she felt free, and she closed her eyes, smiling at the thought.

Her mind wandered to Rikki Thukral, and his face popped in front of her sight, unbidden. His mischievous eyes sparkled with amusement, but still held enough kindness in them to warm his smile.

She opened her eyes and frowned. Why was she thinking of him, that too all of a sudden?

She pressed the back of her hand against her forehead. It was cold from the air, and there were no signs of fever.

"Laila, my love, _meri jaan." _A voice beckoned from behind her, too close for comfort.

Laila turned and scrunched her nose as the smell of alcohol smothered her. "Damn Haath Safaai. What are you doing here?"

"Why do you always stay away from me? If you want more money I can give you more." He stumbled a little towards Laila, and placed his left hand on her shoulder. His right found its way just below her waist.

Laila pushed away, slightly disgusted. She was used to men pawing at her, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Especially when Haath Safaai was the man in question.

"Come on, _jaan."_ Haath Safaai tightened his grasp and pulled her closer. He was drunk but it didn't hinder his strength. It had only worked to lower his inhibition and caution that he usually practiced around Laila.

Laila struggled, but she found that the harder she pushed him away, the more strength he applied. He was bruising her now, and Laila winced in pain.

"_Saale_, leave me."

Laila tried to kick him, and managed to get his shins. He cursed, then pushed her backward roughly, causing her to fall on her back.

"You know…I've waited. You're always smiling… ignoring me. Someone like you, it shouldn't matter to me. Now you'll remember me."

Laila felt terrified. She'd always thought that Haath Saafai was pretty harmless, but drunk, he scared her. He overpowered her, too. She aimed her knee towards his groin, and while he attempted to kiss her, she raised it with all her strength.

She hit the mark as he fell and rolled away from her, cursing. Laila wasn't waiting to see whether he was okay. She took the chance to make a getaway, and ran.

Her assailant didn't take long to get back on his feet and chase her.

"_Saala_." If she made it out of this unscathed, she'd promise never to be anywhere near Hath Safaai when he'd had too much to drink.

Laila didn't run very far before her feet were screaming for her to stop. One of her heels had broken, and her ankles were bruised due to the strain. She looked around and saw no solace. Since it was nearly past midnight, there weren't any people around either.

She heard Haath Safaai, rather than saw him. His voice seemed to be getting closer, and she was tired.

"Oh Khuda, I swear… if you exist, a little help would be great."

She paused for a moment by a dark corner, felt her feet give beneath her, and slumped to the ground. She pulled her heels off her feet and winced.

"Stupid deal. Who cares anyways? If he didn't want the tickets he should have said so. He didn't have to get so nasty."

Laila turned at sound of the familiar voice. Of all places, and of all people, she'd found him.

She looked skyward, "Oye Khuda, thanks." She smiled and turned to look behind her, where she'd heard the voice.

"Oye…Thukraal…" Laila called. She knew that by yelling she was probably giving up her location to her attacker, but if she could get Rikki Thukral's attention there was hope for salvation.

"Bhatinda Boy…Oye…" Laila's voice got panicky as she heard Haath Safaai getting closer. He'd spotted her. Damn! Why was that idiot not responding? Had he left already? "_Chikne…Teri to…Saale Suwar_…can't you hear me?"

Rikki had heard her. At first he'd thought it was a figment of his imagination. Just another one of the numerous times her voice disrupted his thoughts. After he'd tried so hard to ignore her and stay away from her, what were the odds of running into her in a deserted alley after midnight?

He couldn't believe it. He was frankly too stunned to respond. Too afraid to turn around, and have his insanity confirmed.

Her voice sounded too desperate, though, to be in his mind. He finally turned and found her slumped on the ground, looking up at him with a slightly exasperated expression on her face.

"Finally. Are you hard of hearing? Here I am, screaming my lungs out, and you don't respond. I thought you'd left."

Rikki had already rushed to her side. Concern trumping caution, he examined her. "Are you hurt?"

"No, tough guy. I'm just sitting here crying for help, just for the heck of it. _Saale Suwar._"

"Don't have to get nasty, and can you please not curse. I have a name." He frowned as he studied her bruises.

"Well, you didn't respond to anything else." Laila looked in the direction of where Haath Safaai had been. He seemed to be watching her. It was too dark to tell, but Laila could feel his scowl and disdain for her.

"Your gentleman friend?" Rikki followed her gaze.

Laila's gaze hardened. "He tried to rape me. So no, I don't consider him a gentleman, and definitely not a friend."

Rikki looked at Laila in shock, and then at the man across the street. He was swaying a little, so Rikki guessed he was drunk.

"He tried to rape you?" Rikki studied her.

"You know what? Just help me up. I can take care of myself."

"Doesn't look like it. You seemed desperate for help a minute ago."

Laila was growing frustrated. "I was wrong, okay? I don't need any help from you. Obviously you don't think much of me or my profession."

"That's not…"

"You think I'm a prostitute, so what's rape to me, right? I don't need your judgment." Laila tried to get up, but now that she was down it was really hard to get up. She stumbled to the ground again.

Rikki gave her his hand and pulled her up. "I wasn't judging you." He wasn't. In fact, he'd been ready to go across the street and show her attacker a piece of his mind.

"He's gone. So you can go too." Laila steadied herself and then tried to push Rikki's helping hand away.

"I've nothing better to do." Rikki didn't know quite what to make of Laila. He'd seen helplessness in her when he'd rushed to help her. It had been momentary, but he felt that there was more to Laila than she put up. More than she wanted people to see.

He was curious to find out more about her, but was worried that the consequence would put him at risk of getting hurt. He wasn't sure if he could risk it.


	4. Sharing Space

_Sharing Space_

"So you want to tell me what happened, Laila_ji_?" Rikki asked as he helped Laila into the apartment. He'd brought her to his apartment, the one he shared with Huffy Bhai. He frankly didn't know where Laila stayed, and his apartment had been close to the place where he'd found her. In fact, he'd been on his way home when he heard her calling out to him. Since Huffy Bhai was out of town for a deal, bringing Laila here had seemed like the best possible option available.

"Nice place, _Saale_. You stay here?" Laila ignored Rikki's question and took the chance to look around the place.

"I share it with Huffy Bhai, and stop trying to avoid the question."

She chose to ignore him again. "Not bad. I was expecting something closer to a _jhopdi, _you know, a hovel."

"I'm not some street thug. I got class. Besides, the future _Shahenshah_ of Southall can't possibly live in a _jhopdi."_

"From Sultan to _Shahenshah…_in just a little time…quite an ambitious _chikna, _aren't you?"

"You remember." Rikki smiled as he remembered their first meeting. Then he remembered the rest of their conversation and his smile faded. "You're hurt. Let me get some medicine for those cuts and bruises."

Laila was glad for the distraction too. Damn…she'd spoken without thinking again. _Saala_, what was it about Rikki Thukral that made her speak without thinking? She was a prostitute. No attachments, no relations. She just had to keep on repeating that to herself, and she'd be okay. Hopefully.

"Here. If you sit down, I can tend to your wounds." Rikki reached out to take her hand.

Laila pulled away before he could touch her. "Are you sure you want to do that? I know Huffy Bhai is out of town, but the rate for touching is still pretty high."

"You want me to pay you to apply medicine?"

"Is that what people call it in Bhatinda nowadays? You don't have to pretend." She smiled and winked at him. "Hmm…maybe considering you did come to my rescue, I'll give you fifty percent discount. Final deal, _Suwar._"

"Fifty percent discount sounds like a great deal." Rikki took Laila's hand and pulled her closer.

_See, he's no different from all those other men_. Laila smiled, but she felt a little disappointed. She hadn't been expecting that kind of response from him.

"Only problem is, I'm not interested." He pulled away and motioned for Laila sit down on the couch. He then proceeded to apply the medicine on her bruised wrists and ankles, before bandaging them. "Nasty fellow, that _har…_piece of junk. No respect."

"In my profession there is no such thing as respect."

"So it is okay to be raped?" Rikki asked, obviously angry about something.

"I didn't say that…"

"For someone who was almost raped, you seem to be so casual about it. Like it's just a walk in the park for you."

Laila was taken aback by Rikki's anger. It hadn't been casual for her, but then, she wasn't one to cry over such things. She couldn't afford to show weakness. It just wasn't done. It wasn't allowed. She wouldn't allow it.

"I don't care you're a prostitute. I don't care why you chose your profession. Maybe you enjoy using your charms to make men act like fools. That is your business. Profession is profession, why you choose yours? It can be the same as why I chose mines. To feed ourselves, or maybe you just like to amuse yourself. Still, there are limits. Limits that can't be pushed, and need to be respected."

"Nice. Did you come up with that yourself or do you watch too many Hindi movies?" Laila tried to make light of the situation.

Rikki sighed. That wasn't exactly how he'd wanted her to take his advice. Still, at least she had a good sense of humor. "I was the hero in all the local plays. In _apna Bhatinda_, I was famous." He struck a heroic pose. "When compared to me, Hrithik and Shahrukh would get left behind. Forget even Tom Cruise, and who's that other Hollywood actor? _Haan, _Brad Pitt. It's just that I prefer selling movies to acting in them."

"Yeah. Wouldn't want you to miss out on the good piracy business."

"Yeah, and because I have a good heart."

"Aah, so you felt pity on all those s_aalas."_

"Eggjactly." He smiled. "See I can even do remarkable comedy."

Laila smiled back. "So Rikki darling, tell me one thing." Laila gave him a mischievous smile. "Where am I bunking tonight?"

Rikki paused for a second and looked around. Huffy Bhai's room was a mess as usual, so that was out of the question. "Hmm…We can…I mean, you can sleep in my room upstairs. I can take the floor."

Laila smiled and moved closer to him. "You mean I'll take the bed and you'll take the floor? I'm afraid that won't do." She poked a finger at his chest and fingered the fabric of his shirt lightly. "How can I sleep knowing you're uncomfortable? I've slept with men before so I don't have a problem."

Rikki scooted backward a little. "Yeah, and _meri izzat?_ I'll be even more uncomfortable with you in my bed."

"Really? But I don't bite." Laila was jesting, but the possibility of sharing the same space with Rikki did cause a discomforting yet strangely pleasant flutter in her chest.

"As tempting an offer as that is, I'll take my chances with the floor." Rikki stood up. "Now, there's only one little problem. We have to get you upstairs. Can you stand up?"

"What do you take me for? Of course I can stand up!" Laila moved to get up, but a sharp pain in her ankle stopped her. Right…She had sprained her ankles because of those darned high heels. How was she going to get upstairs, let alone off the couch?

Rikki smirked. "Here. I'll help you up." Rikki held out his hand, and Laila took it. Gingerly, he helped her to her feet.

She limped her way towards the stairs but the pain had escalated from her walk to his apartment. The medicines hadn't taken their effect yet, either. Laila winced as she accidentally put too much pressure on one foot. "Hmm. I guess you'll have to carry me. For a hero like you it shouldn't be a problem."

"Carry you?"

Laila nodded helplessly and held out her arms. Rikki sighed, then took her arms and placed them around his neck, from behind. He then used his back to support and lift her.

"Too heavy for you?" Laila asked as she pressed her cheek against Rikki's neck, quite enjoying the feeling.

Rikki shook his head. "Tsk. Heavy? You? I've lifted twice your weight before." He smiled as Laila's gentle breath tickled the back of his neck, her soothing yet fresh scent lingering in his senses every time he inhaled.

When they were upstairs in the attic, where Rikki slept, he threw some loose shirts of his in her direction. "Here, you can get comfortable."

"Usually when a man says that to me, he means entirely something else."

"Well then I guess I'm not your usual man." Rikki said as he set up camp on the floor.

"Yeah…about that…_ Suwar_, now that you mentioned it, it makes sense. You don't happen to swing the other way do you? Into men?"

Rikki shot Laila a mock glare. "Funny. I'm a _seedha _gentleman."

"A little **too** _seedha."_ Laila muttered under her breath as she changed into one of Rikki's shirts and settled into the small bed. "Thanks for your kindness."

"Anytime you need it. It's available. Huffy Bhai has a spare key, lying around somewhere, in case you ever need a place to crash in the future. These doors are always open for you."

Rikki tried to convince himself that he was only offering her permanent access to his apartment because Huffy Bhai would have wanted him to, but he couldn't deny that something else had prompted him to do so, as well. What that something else was, he couldn't really pinpoint. Maybe it was the sheer shock that Laila had almost been raped just an hour ago. He'd wanted to tear Haath Safaai apart then…

Laila was still having a hard time believing that Rikki would offer so much so freely without expecting anything in kind. Not many people did that. Especially not strangers from Bhatinda. "So what is this generous help of yours going to cost me? Since you're not willing to take the payment I offered you."

Rikki was silent, and for a moment Laila thought he might have gone to sleep. She turned towards his direction, and saw that he was awake.

He finally spoke, "A hand in friendship. You think you can afford it, Laila_ji?"_ He turned towards her and smiled.

"We'll see." She turned around and pretended to sleep, but she was thinking about Rikki's offer. It sounded like a pleasant deal, but would she be able to handle that kind of attachment? She pulled the sheets around her and took a deep breath. She could smell Rikki's comforting earthy scent in his shirt and sheets. It enveloped her, providing her with the warmth she often felt in Rikki's presence. Laila smiled into her pillow and pulled the sheets closer. Maybe accepting his offer wouldn't be such a bad idea, after all.


	5. Jhooming With Karaoke

_Jhooming With Karaoke_

"Aadab." Shabnam_ji_'s voice echoed across the dance floor.

Laila looked up from her seat at the bar, smiling. _There she goes again…_

Shabnam_ji_ had a rather interesting way of getting people's attention. Whenever an announcement needed to be made, she would say "Aadab" to the audience 3 times, and then proceed with the announcements. Tonight was no different.

"As you all know, it is our tradition to host a special night, on the last Friday of every month. A special night where everyone is welcome to sing their hearts out. Let Karaoke Night begin!"

Enthusiastic applause and cheers met Shabnam_ji_'s little speech. Laila looked towards the doorway, watching and waiting.

"Who are you looking for, dearest?" Laila turned to see Shabnam_ji_ smiling at her. "Aren't you going to sing?"

Laila shook her head. "Not tonight, Shabbo Aunty. I'm not in the mood."

"Hmm." Shabnam_ji_ pursed her lips and gave her a disapproving look. "Well, you just spoiled my mood. You've sung every month, and all of a sudden, you say you're not in the mood. I know better. Something's up."

Shabnam_ji_ raised a hand as Laila opened her mouth to protest. "Don't try it. Don't even try it. Laila, you've been looking at the clock every half hour. And then at the door, too. You think I don't notice these things? _Paagal_," she gave Laila a reassuring smile and turned to walk away. "Don't get your hopes too high, _jaan_."

Laila smiled. She knew exactly what Shabnam_ji_ was talking about. Or rather, **who** she was talking about. Bhatinda Boy, soon-to-be Shahenshah of Southall. _Chikne, Suwar, Harami…_ Laila listed a few of the nicknames she had come up with for Rikki over the past few months. There were too many to count. And the interesting thing was that Rikki didn't seem to mind her calling him names. Ever since the alleyway incident, he'd become slightly more tolerant of her tendency to call him names. He still couldn't bear to hear her swear, but it was an improvement.

In fact, Laila had noticed a change in his demeanor after that night. He'd started coming to Jharokha more often. He even had a schedule of sorts. Laila noted that on most Friday nights, Huffy Bhai and Rikki would arrive at Jharokha at ten o'clock. But Rikki had never missed Karaoke Night before. Laila had discovered that he was quite a talented singer when she caught him singing softly to himself. And like her, he also loved to sing. So when he hadn't shown up at ten o'clock tonight, Laila knew that something was wrong.

"Laila? You're still standing here? _Chalo_, everyone wants you to sing now. We've had enough torture with those others…Did you hear the way that woman sang? It sounded like a dying peacock…" Shabnam_ji _was back. Laila snapped out of her reverie.

"Hmmm? Sorry _ji, _I didn't hear…" Laila allowed herself to be led onto the stage. Only then did she realize that everyone wanted her to sing. Great. Rikki wasn't here, and she would have to sing now. Karaoke Night just wasn't the same without him.

"Laila!" Shabnam_ji _hissed under her breath. "I'm turning on the music now, whether you're ready or not!"

As Shabnam_ji _walked away, Laila scanned the crowd again. _Chikne, wherever you are…This one's for you… _

_"Aisi nazar se dekha us zaalim ne chauk par…Hamne kaleja rakh diya chaaku ki nok par…"_

Laila couldn't contain herself. The music itself was contagious. She ran down the steps of the stage and prepared to dance. She wasn't Aishwarya Rai, but she didn't care. She could still come pretty darn close.

_"Mera chain-vain sab ujraa…Zaalim nazar hataa le..._ _Barbaad ho rahe hai ji…Tere apne shaher waale…"_

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a tall man with a brightly colored jacket and a feathered hat walking toward her. The highwayman, or Bulla Man, as she had nicknamed him, had returned. He was smiling, silently asking if he could join her on the dance floor. Laila nodded in approval, and he began to sing and dance with her.

_"Haan, meri angaraai na toote tu aaja…Meri angaraai na toote tu aaja…"_

When she hit the first chorus, "_Kajra Re"_ resounded throughout the whole pub. This was the kind of enthusiasm and energy that kept her going…She could sing all night and never get tired of it.

* * *

"_Chalo_, Huffy Bhai! We're already two hours late for Karaoke Night!" Rikki groaned. "We've probably missed all the really good people by now, and I promised Lai…I promised myself that I wouldn't miss any Karaoke Nights," he finished lamely. 

He'd almost put himself into a sticky spot. Actually, he hadn't ever promised Laila anything. He just liked listening to her sing. Not to mention the way she danced into everyone's hearts. He remembered that she still hadn't answered the question that he'd asked her a week ago. Not directly, anyway. Every time he had tried talking to her, she would skillfully avoid mentioning the topic or change the subject. He resolved to get an answer from her tonight, no matter what.

"Huffy Bhai! What are you doing, _yaar_? Come on, let's go!" Rikki grabbed his red coat from the coat rack. "Huffy Bhai?"

"I think I'll skip the Karaoke Party tonight, darling. I'm too tired to hear all that yelling. And those buyers are coming back soon, too," Huffy Bhai called from the adjoining room. "Go and have fun."

Rikki had already bolted out the door and was driving away. He didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"Oh blimey!" 

Jharokha was packed to its full capacity with men and women, all cheering and dancing. Rikki couldn't fathom why there was so much excitement in the air. It was only Karaoke Night, after all.

The music from "Kajra Re" was blaring from the speakers. Rikki grinned. That was enough to send the people into a frenzy. He didn't blame them. But as he made his way to the front of the crowd, he heard a voice that made his breath catch in his throat. Laila's voice.

_"Haan, meri angaraai na toote tu aaja…Meri angaraai na toote tu aaja…"_

Rikki knew now why everyone was cheering and yelling like crazy. Laila was dancing again. Her every move held so much fervor and emotion, that it was hard not to be entranced. He couldn't help himself as his eyes followed her every step, her every expression.

Laila caught his eye as she prepared to sing the next stanza. She felt a surge of immense relief, followed by a sharp, momentary stab of anger. _Saale Suwar_. Where had he been? He must have wanted to make an entrance. Typical Hero. Before her anger could worsen, Rikki gave her a small smile, his eyes bright. She was singing his favorite song. Her anger melting away, she smiled back, and began to sing, looking straight at him.

_"Aankhen bhi kamaal karti hain…Personal se sawaal karti hain…" _

She was teasing him again. Rikki couldn't suppress a smile as Laila began to twirl across the dance floor. She knew how to entertain, and she sure was a fabulous dancer.

She was almost finished singing now. As the tempo sped up, she beckoned to the audience to join her on the dance floor. Soon everyone was dancing, laughing, cheering. Rikki strained to find Laila, but she had disappeared. Somewhere offstage, he heard her sing the final line of the chorus one last time, before the whole pub erupted with whistles and thunderous applause.

_"Kajra Re…Kajra Re…Mere kare kare naina…"_

* * *

Author's Note: _Kajra Re _is from "Bunty Aur Babli" 


End file.
